Drifting away
by ezria4evrkt
Summary: Aria's life isn't great. She's got trouble at home which leads to her own darkness and her friends (and Ezra (obviously)) just won't seem to leave her alone. What happens when they intervene? CONTAINS ABUSE SELF HARM - DON'T READ IF IT WILL AFFECT YOU (Rated as a T because similar stories have been rated as a T)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first story (so I'm super psyched) – I own none of the characters (very sadly) but still….  
This is an original story line – but I'm kind of using a mixture of other people's ideas (so credits for some of this to them). ENJOY! (And please fav and review!)**

I felt dazed. I couldn't get around what had just happened. My body was stiff and painful – I could barely move. I dragged myself to my bed. And then passed out.

"Hey Aria!" Hanna calls to me.  
"Oh… Hey Han" I reply jumping.  
"You Ok?" She asks sounding concerned.  
"No – yeah – I'm fine" I lie.  
"You want to go to Spencer's tonight? We're having a girl's night?"  
"Sorry Hanna – I need to go home after school."  
"Why?" She asks curiously. I try and think of a lie as quickly as possible.  
"My dad grounded me."  
"For what?" She doesn't believe me.  
"Stuff Hana! Just leave me alone!" I say storming off. I'm not watching where I'm going and I bump into someone. Ezra.  
"I'm so sorry Aria!" He says helping me up. I try and walk straight past him but he gently grabs my shoulder.  
"Aria – what's wrong?"  
"N-n-nothing" I stammer out. I try and walk away but the corridor is completely empty and Ezra drags me into his classroom and locks the door.  
"Ezra!" He ignores me.  
"What's going on Aria? You've been acting so different recently! You ignore me whenever I try and talk to you, you never hand in homework, you're always late for class or you fall asleep in class!"  
"Nothing's going on! Why can't everyone just leave me alone?!" I say through ears. Ezra sighs gently and walks towards me. I flinch backwards and he backs off.  
"Aria? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" He asks softly. I shake my head frantically. He carefully walks towards me again and hugs me against his chest.  
"Ssh Aria" He says trying to calm me down.

"Why are you back late?" My father demands.  
"I-I-I had a detention." I reply quietly.  
"Why? What did you do?" he says standing up and walking towards me.  
"Nothing – Honest!"  
"Liar!" He says pinning me against the wall. "You don't get detentions for nothing!" He says and he continuously hits me.

My phone buzzes. It's from Ezra.

 _Come to mine?_

 _Soz can't_

 _Aria?!_

I don't reply. Instead, I head over to the bathroom.  
None of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't around. Mum wouldn't have gone. Mike wouldn't have left dad. Why didn't I tell mum before Iceland? If I had then nothing would have happened this bad!  
I can see the blood beginning to appear and I breathe.

I have English. I'm running late. I forgot to set my alarm clock and then I had to make dad's breakfast. Ezra looks slightly mad as I walk into class fifteen minutes late.  
"Miss Montgomery – detention after school" He says. I roll my eyes and then head to my desk. The lesson goes by too slowly. As does Maths, science and history. Finally it's lunch and I head over to the library. Well – at least I try.  
"Aria?" It's Emily.  
"Hey"  
"Are you coming to lunch?"  
"Sorry" I say apologetically. "I'm feeling kind of ill so I thought I'd just go to the library." I try and work out Emily's reaction to my lie. _Confused, angry, sad.  
_ "I'll see you later then" She says and she walks off.

Ezra's classroom is deserted by the time I get there.  
"You're coming with me." He says pulling on my sleeve.  
"Ezra!" I'm scared. He just ignores me and decides to frog-march me to the car park instead. There are no teachers or students around. We get to his car.  
"Get in Aria" He says sternly.  
"Ezra?!" I'm terrified. He just rolls his eyes and opens the car door and sits me down. He begins driving.  
"Ezra? Where are you taking me?!" His hands are clenched around the steering wheel and I can tell he's very tense.  
"Ezra?"  
"Be quiet Aria!" and he continues driving


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows (as I'm writing this it hasn't been up for long so if anyone reviews after I've uploaded this second chapter – I'm sorry!)**

 **Um… I feel kinda cringy writing this chapter but still….. thank you to whoever's idea part of this was – I is internally grateful.**

Ezra doesn't answer me, let alone speak to me the entire journey. Before long we're at Spencer's house.  
"Ezra?" I ask carefully.  
"Just get out the car Aria?" I do so and then Ezra leads me, well pulls me, around to the back door.  
"Spencer? Emily? Hanna?" He calls out and my friends suddenly appear.  
"I'll stay down here" Ezra says taking a seat. The girls half pull, half push me up the stairs, into Spencer's room and then Emily locks the door.  
"Sit" Hanna says. I shrug.  
"Aria – sit down!" I give in and fall onto Spencer's bed. Emily sits next to me and gently takes my hand.  
"What wrong Aria?" I shrug again.  
"Aria!" Hanna warns again. Emily gives her a look and she rolls her eyes.  
"Guys – can you leave us for a sec?" Spencer asks. I bring my knees up to my chest and curl into a ball as Emily and Hanna unwillingly walk out. Spencer sits next to me and puts her arm around me.  
"Aria – you know that we all love and care for you?"  
"So why did you bring me here?! Why did you get Ezra involved?!" I whisper through the tears that are beginning to trickle down my face.  
"He got us involved, Aria darling – Because we all care about you." She pauses.  
"Aria sweetie, will you lie down?" I shake my head.  
"Em – can you get Mr Fitz?" Spencer calls out.  
"No! Spencer – don't!" I tell her hysterically. Too late.  
"Aria" Ezra whispers to me. His eyes aren't so _neutral_ and _angry_ as before. Spencer signals something.  
"Aria – please lie down?" He asks softly  
"No! I don't want to!" Spencer signals again and suddenly Ezra's behind me and he gently pulls me down onto the bed, keeping my arms pinned to my right. I try to struggle against him – but I can't. I'm too week.  
"Aria?" Spencer says gently and I feel her gently push my top upwards and then my camisole. I'm still failing to escape from Ezra's grasp.  
"Aria – who did this to you?" Spencer asks with a whisper. I think she's crying. I feel so embarrassed.  
"It doesn't matter!"  
"It does Aria!" She exclaims through tears. "We're your best friends! We're here to look after you and protect you no matter what!" I give up on struggling and Ezra lets me go then stands up.  
"I'll be downstairs" He mouths to Spencer. Spencer lets my legs go as the door closes.  
"Oh Aria" Spencer finally says and he holds me against her as we both break down. I hear Emily and Hanna enter again and they both hug me.  
"Aria – who did this to you?" Emily asks again, softly.  
"It doesn't matter!" Hanna rolls her eyes.  
"You're staying here tonight Aria" Spencer says.  
"I can't" I protest.  
"I don't care if you can't! If you even try and leave we will physically tie you to my bed!" Spencer isn't joking.  
"Spencer – you don't understand!"  
"I don't care if I don't understand Aria – you're staying with us till you tell us who has been hurting you." I give a little shrug in defeat and curl up in a ball again.  
"Em – can you ring Aria's dad?"  
"Don't!" I plead. Hanna rolls her eyes again. Emily picks up the phone, walks out and dials. When she walks back in she looks significantly paler and gives me a strange look.  
"He says it's fine"

 **Thanks guys!  
Please review! Um… my next installment might take a while because I have exams coming up – so as much as I love FF and FF is my world, I HAVE to postpone it **


End file.
